Home Sweet Home
by Page's Creations
Summary: Melanie Park returns after five years, Will The Sons Of Ipswich forgive her! Sorry for the bad summary. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Dad walked into our little apartment kitchen after work, sad written all over his face. Throwing his brief case into a empty chair, placing his tired hands on the table and looking at me. I read the whole story in his tired eyes, he never wanted to do this to me, but it happened, and I learned not to care. Just move on. **

"**Melanie…" Dad said softly.**

"**What happen this time dad?"**

"**The hospital told me that they didn't need me anymore, that they are leaning towards the younger doctors. So, I was let go." He sighed but there was something behind it. He didn't want to tell me.**

"**I'm sorry Dad…" giving him a comforting smile. " Where are we going this time?"**

**I have been to at least four different states, all the same to me. We moved from Ipswich, Massachusetts when I was twelve, and have been traveling since. While moving I have learned to never unpack all my stuff, and don't get close to people. Because every time we settle down, he loses his job, and we move. So, here we go again, I wonder where now, maybe Rome or Paris. Oh yeah, he picked Rome.**

"**Mel, now please just hear me out…"**

_**Oh no not Rome.**_

"**You know that I wouldn't move us, if I didn't have a choice."**

"**Yeah, I know dad, and its okay. Just tell me where we are going?" **

"**We are moving back to Ipswich, we have a house there, and I can get a job…." he replied but was cut off shortly.**

"**What? Dad, please no." **

"**Just please don't argue with me, I know that you don't want to move back, But Melanie its all we have left." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.**

"**Fine." I smiled hoping he wouldn't read the misery in my eyes.**

**I walked it to my room, getting my stuff ready. Still not believing that we are leaving tomorrow, its so soon. At least I wouldn't have to waist time telling my friends bye, cause I didn't have any. Frowning at the memories when I did leave my friends, no goodbyes, but I guess it was for the best. Soon we would have to face each other again. **

**Lost in my thoughts I didn't see the photo laying on the ground. I picked it up and examined the picture. Tears stinging my eyes, as I noticed our group picture dad took the week before we left. Just me and the 'sons'. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback -**

**We were out at the junk around mashing windows, pretending to drive the old cars and motorcycles. Pogue and I were having the time of our lives. It was his birthday tomorrow and I was excited. Dad was picking up a collectible motorcycle for his shelf. He loved them.**

"**P, are you ready for tomorrow, your going to be thirteen." I asked him. I could tell he was thinking hard cause his eyebrows were mashed together.**

"**Mel about tomorrow, you can't come…." He looked at me, sad.**

"**Why?" I interrupted him. **

"**And you can't hang around me or the guys anymore."**

"**Pogue, we are best friends, you just can't leave me." I couldn't believe that he was telling me this.**

"**Yes, we can. The guys and I have decide to move on cause we think you are fat and ugly, and we can't be seen with you." He said rudely.**

**I was fat, and I thought myself as ugly, that's why Pogue would never like me, I mean **_**like **_**me. They were my friends, they would never think like that, but I guess wrong. Promising myself I would never cry in front of the guys, but my tear betrayed me. This hurt, a lot. That's it, I would workout, get fit, be his type and he would sweep me off my feet, but right now I couldn't even look at him.**

**I picked up a rock and throwing it at him, missing, which made me mad, and cry harder.**

"**I hate you Pogue Parry." with that last saying I ran home, even though it was a couple miles, I kept running. I stopped when I noticed a moving van in front of our house. I knew we were going to move to Florida, and I was going to tell them, but I couldn't say anything. We are moving the day after Pogue's birthday, so I was going to tell him after the party, because I couldn't ruin his day.**

_**Pogue's party. **_

_**I walked inside seeing his gift on the table, mom and dad kissing nana and packing the remain stuff. I looked at mom, and smiled. Maybe she would think this was tears from moving.**_

"_**Melanie, there you are, give nana kisses, we are moving today cause your dad has to report to work tomorrow." Mom said tears in her eyes as she said bye to nana.**_

_**All I could think about was this was for the best, but I knew it wasn't. I told nana bye and to give pogue his present tomorrow. Then we left and I never looked back, afraid of more heart break.**_

_**End Of Flash Back**_

_**Folding our picture, I put it in my pocket, grabbing some boxes and towing them out to the car. Every thing was about to change. I would go to Spencer, and I would have to face them, all of them. I put my last box into the car and I looked up at the sky. It was getting darker and the stars were out. I smiled remembering me and mom watching the stars outside.**_

"_**Oh mom, if you can hear me, help me and dad through this." I said as a single tear rolled down my cheek, turning around I went inside to help dad with his boxes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was only my second day back in Ipswich and Mrs. Parry wanted me to look over Peyton and Lux cause she had to go out of town. Peyton is Pogue's sister, Lux is Reid's sister, and of course you could tell because they both acted like them. I knew them before I left, they were only five. Now they are ten, and I keep asking what I got myself into.

It was a school day, but I wasn't going to go until next week, so I got up to get ready anyways. Taking a nice warm shower to make myself less nervous. Not nervous to see Mrs. Parry. No, we kept in touch over the years, but I was scared to see the guys. My guys, well at least they were. Don't think you could every really get over leaving your best friends without a reason. I guess I will have to tell them why, cause its going to happen sooner or later…right? Sliding on my ripped jeans and a Spencer shirt, I walked down stairs to eat my breakfast.

Taking in the last thirty minutes I have, I did my make up and threw my hair up into a sloppy bun. Putting on a pair of boots as I said my good byes and headed to Mrs. Parry's house. Everyone was already at school so I wouldn't run into them. Neither would I after school, because I have to pick up Peyton and Lux. Oh joy.

The house looked the same as it did when I was younger. It was always my second home, and no matter what happens it will always be. Home has tons of meanings. Comfort and protection is what this house is. From Mrs. Parry's hugs to the wonderful members I had here, and hope to keep having.

"Here I go…." I mutter as I turn off the car, heading for the door slowly, then knocking.

A older woman answered the door. Standing a couple inches taller then me, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I knew who it was right off the bat.

" Hey Mrs. Parry." I smiled.

"Oh, my dear Melanie, how good it is to see you, come in, come in." She said giving a hug.

I felt like home when I was at my house, but this was nothing like that, I was in heaven. This was my heaven. If dad and mom were fighting I would ride my bike down here and hang out. Whatever day, week, month, if you couldn't find me, I would be here.

"Now Melanie, I must be on my way, the girls get out at three, and your money is in the kitchen, on the table."

"Mrs. Parry, please…." I said before I was interrupted.

"Melanie, please call me Elizabeth."

"Well, Elizabeth, you didn't have to pay me."

"None since my dear, you are a part of this family!" She said

Only Dad, Mrs. Parry, and me would actually know what she mean by "you part of this family". That some how I'm like the boys. I have powers, and I couldn't age, not like the boys. That's what happened to Mr. Danvers and Mr. Parry, and I would not let that happen to them. I will be watching over them, maybe when the time comes, I will tell them, but until then I'm still Melanie. Well kind of.

"Well thanks, I will call you or Pogue if anything happens." I said as I loaded the car and sent her on her way. It was now eleven forty-seven, and I had until three. What am I suppose to do?

Since I had to stay the whole weekend, I brought my bags so I wouldn't have to go from house to house and leave the girls by themselves. After I took my bags up to the guest room, I went into the living room and flipped through the channels, stopping at Spongebob SquarePants, yes I did say Spongebob. Getting bored I let my eyes roam the room, landing on the mantel where a familiar picture laid. It was a picture of the guys and me at Caleb's house. It was the day Reid gave me my black heart necklace to say he was sorry. He scared me so much, I didn't talk to him for weeks. I told him I would never take it off. I kept my promise, because I still wear today.

Wasting the rest of my time on some sappy love story. Leaving at two forty-five, I head to pick but up Peyton and Lux. I got lost a couple of times, but then I remembered it was like fifteen miles from Spencer. Thinking of Spencer, I need to move my stuff in Sunday, and thanks to Provost and my dad, I got my own room.

We headed back home after heading to the movie store and the grocery store. Praying that the boys wouldn't be home yet, and thanking God and everyone cause they weren't. Peyton and Lux did their homework, then turned on the movies as I made treats. It was a Friday night and we could stay up as long as we wanted, well not very long. I made popcorn and other treats, letting them have whatever they wanted. I mean isn't that what a good babysitter does? It's everyone's dream to have unlimited supply of snacks while they watched their favorite movie, and their favorite movie just had to be Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I blame it all on Pogue and Reid. They always watching horror movies, I mean I love them, but seriously, who walks into a dark room. Just let the bad guy get to you faster. Stupid.

"This is so stupid, I mean would you walk into the dark if 'He' was behind you?" I asked peyton.

"No…"

"Then why are we watching this?"

"Are you scared Mel?" Lux asked.

"Um…no. I'm not scared."

I was actually really scared, cause this was the first time for me to watch it. I finally got into the movie, but when all the lights go off while watching a scare movie, this huge house isn't the place you really want to be. It was defiantly not storming outside, so I figured that Pogue and Reid were just playing a joke on us. Until I really thought about it, the facts hit me, and my stomach sank. Caleb would never let Pogue and Reid do that, nor would Pogue even think about it. Even with a complete stranger in the house.

"Peyton… Lux.." I whispered to them as I let the power consume me. Leaving me in the dark.

"Mel, what's happening?" Lux cried out.

" Ssh, now listen, I want you to hide and don't come out until I tell you to, do you hear me." They ran off to find a hiding spot as I walked around the house, searching for someone or something, but I didn't find anything. I walked back into the living room about to find the girls, when I froze. There, standing in the middle of the floor was Chase Collins. I thought Caleb got rid of him, but it didn't matter, I needed to get the girls out of here. I change back, letting the power go. Hoping to not be seen as a threat, cause I didn't really feel like getting hurt. Again.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here…" He slowly stood up, circling me" .. Melanie Park."

" I think you should leave Chase, there is nothing here for you." I said, letting thelittle courage I have left, come into my voice.

"Oh yes, there is actually something I need." His fingers sliding down my arms giving me chills.

"You already took my mother, what more do you want?"

"Well all of us really wanted to find you"

"All of us!" There is more. How could there be more. There was never more in a horror movie. Which I'm in right now.

"Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler.." He yelled. " Lets show Melanie how much we have missed her."

I was some how hoping that there were four boys that had the same names, but no. It was the famous 'Sons of Ipswich', standing in front of me, staring me down. What is happening?!

"Caleb…Pogue… what are you doing here?" my voice shaking. They wouldn't hurt me, I knew that.

"How could you do this to us, Melanie? How could hurt us like this?" Tyler said.

" Tyler, you know that I would never hurt you. Any of you." I answered, walking towards him, showing them I'm not going to hurt them. Next thing I knew was that I was being thrown across the room into a wall. A gut wrenching crack sounded as I landed on my arm when I hit the ground. Gasping as I feel my hair being pulled to look up at the boys.

"See my precious Melanie, you can either fight with us, or die." Chase whispered in my ear.

"I will never fight for you." my voice pained.

"As you wish…"That voice was so familiar, but I didn't know which one said it. Until Pogue walked forward, energy ball in hand. Then he let it go.

"No!" I screamed. Feeling my world end before I got a second chance.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, sorry about the wait. Between homework and volleyball. I could not concentrate, but here is Chapter 3. I hope you like it. Thanks for the adding me to your favorites. I will try to keep updated. RR&R. **__(remember read and review) _

"_**No!" I screamed. Feeling my world end before I got a second chance.**_

I woke up screaming, but when I looked around no one was there. No Boys. No Chase. Sitting up I notice I'm in the guest room. Tons of question coming to me at one time. Like why are the boys trying to kill me? Is it chase that's sending me these nightmares that haunt my every time I close my eyes. How did I get into my pajamas. I slid out of bed, checking the alarm clock. It was twelve forty-five . I was about to get ready for the day when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in…" I said walking to the bathroom, grabbing a towel, and turning on the sink.

Lux walked in, searching for me with a worried look on the face. I guess she heard my scream. She walked into the bathroom and noticed me. Letting out a sigh.

"There you are, we were wondering what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay L. I just thought I saw a spider on the bed. Did I wake you up?"

She looked around for any sign of spiders then jumped up on the counter as I washed my face.

"No, we have been awake. Do you not see what time it is?! I was actually seeing if you could make Peyton and me some pancakes? Please?" She said, making a puppy dog face.

"For lunch?" I asked, muffled from drying my face.

"Yes."

"What kind sweet cheeks?"

She smiled brightly, a thing that could warm your heart. Now why can't Reid be like her? Him and that stupid look. Smirk much.

"Two butterfly pancakes and eight regular , Joe." I laughed as she tried to act like a waitress.

"Okay, well let me get ready then I will be down there."

She left without a reply. What was up with the eight pancakes, I can't even eat that much. I guess growing girls need to eat. Fixing my hair, I braided it to the side, showing off the back of my shirt. Putting on a small amount of eye liner and mascara. I clip on my heart necklace as I walk back into the guest room, looking through my bags. I find a pair of jeans and my Florida swimmer shirt. I love that shirt, not because it red and black, but because it has 'Park' on the back.

Heading to the kitchen, I never notice six eyes watching me, instead of two. I find all the ingredients, mixing them together as I heat up the pan. Hopefully remembering how to make butterfly pancakes. Their my pancakes, how could I forget. When I was little I would always make them for the guys.

I finish off the pancakes, and fix the table. Heading to the door to call them, I hear more then two people talking. I move to the living room door, making myself as quite as possible. I don't usual listen into other peoples conversation, but I tried my hardest not to listen. It didn't work out. Its just that the people talking, their voices, sound so familiar. Not really able to hear them I do what any other person does. Well not any other person if you know what I mean. I used and hopefully the boys couldn't feel it.

"Peyton, who is that?" someone asked her. It must have been Pogue, because I shuddered once he spoke.

"Oh, that's Melanie Park, don't you remember her?"

"Ha. You have to be kidding me. That girl in there, Peyton, is not Melanie Park." Another person said.

"That is to Reid, now quit being rude, or I will let mom know you left me at school. I had to walk home in the rain may I remind you." Lux told Reid as a matter of fact. I could just see them glaring at each other. It was quite funny.

"Come on Lux, Melanie was fat, had glasses, and was a blonde. No offence Caleb, but that piece of ass in there is not Park. She would have a heart necklace if she was. I hated giving her that thing, it was stupid, mom thought I should give it to her, to be nice."

Looking down at my heart necklace I had on, I let the power fade away. The words that he said made it harder for me to be here. Did they all think this way about me? Yes, they did. It still replays in my head till today.

'_Yes, we can. The guys and I have decide to move on cause we think you are fat and ugly, and we can't be seen with you.'_

They didn't want me here. I didn't really want to be here, but we had no choice, no were less to run. Can't hide from them forever. What's with the, "_mom thought I should give it to her", _if he never wanted to give it to me, then I don't want it any more.

Ripping my necklace off, I turn the corner smoothly, no one even noticed.

"The pancakes are ready, I'm guessing the eight pancakes are for them." I said to the girls, shocking everyone.

"Okay, umm.. thanks. I'm Tyler Simms, This is …" He pointed them out to me, even though I could tell who they were right off the bat. "..Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, and Pogue Parry." Tyler said.

Tyler didn't really look different. Same old hair cut, jeans, plain shirt. Blue eyes, yup, that was my Tyler.

The other guys weren't so different either.

Caleb still looks like the 'Golden boy'. Gray shirt and jeans. Nice, perfect. Bet his girlfriend is a blonde.

Reid.. Well what I just heard from his mouth tells me that he is a total jerk. He actually looked nice. Blonde hair covering his blue eyes, baggy pants, black sweater shirt. Not to mention those damn finger less gloves. Typical bad ass.

Pogue is the same bad boy. What was that word. Oh yeah, he is a grease monkey. A very hot grease monkey. Sleeve less shirt, showing off his muscles and ripped abs nicely. Torn pair a jeans.

I put on a fake smile, cause I didn't feel like wasting energy knowing how they felt.

"Nice to meet you all, but the pancakes are ready so.. Go eat."

They all got up, stretching. Feeling the awkwardness between all of us.

"Hey Reid." I said.

"What's up?" He replied.

"This. Catch." I toss the necklace towards him, watching him catching it smoothly. His facial expressions almost took first place in the " Oh my gosh, the necklace" category. He looked at me, bewildered.

"Your Melanie!"

"Yes, and I don't want it anymore. It seems useless, wasting time wearing it everyday." I smiled, walking away. Heading to the place I might actually feel comfort. To the guest room.

"Are you not eating?" Peyton called after me.

"No, I have lost my appetite. Thanks"

Flopping down on the bed I grab my phone and hitting redial. It felt like centries before he answered, but he did.

"Josh…" I said into the phone.

"Mel, What's wrong? How did it go?" It was pure joy to hear him talk. He was my peanut to my butter, my best friend. He calmed me down. My angel.

"It went just as I thought, but I will make it through I guess."

"You will make it, I promise. You are the strongest girl I know."

"Thanks Josh. I will call you later." I hung up the phone. Calming myself down as I think what just happened. The boys knew I was here. Both of us having tons of questions we wanted answered. Maybe another day. I just want a normal, loving day, today. To bad beggers can't get what they want.


	4. Chapter 4

It was eight when I woke up, thankful to have a goodnights rest. Especially after yesterday. After the whole bringing back old friends. We avoided each other. Peyton and Lux were my only problems, so after they left I was alone … with Pogue. There were a couple times where we would speak to each other. It was kept short. Like when he asked me if I was going to Spencer's….

"You going to school at Spencer's?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Cool.."

"Yeah."

…or maybe the time he asked me if I wanted to get something to eat.

"Do you.. Um, want to go get something to eat?"

"No, thanks"

I would get to renown the guys later. Maybe. Today I need to get all of my stuff moved into my dorm room.

Getting out of bed, I throw on my old work jeans, and shirt. Making a sloppy bun in my hair, and tying on my shoes. I packed all my stuff up last night and put it in my car to head out, I wanted to sleep as long as I could. Too bad it had to be at eight in the morning. Mrs. Parry would be home in about a hour or two. The girls were at Reid's house, and Pogue was asleep in his room.

I felt generous today. I made some breakfast for myself of course.. And some for pogue when he woke up. I cleaned their mess that they left in the living room. After that was done I went up stairs and knocked on Pogue's door. No answer. Opening the door, I walked in, seeing him sound asleep in the bed. Sprawled out like he always slept. When we were younger I had to sleep on the floor because he always pushed me off the bed. Which he never knew that cause I got off when he was asleep, and got back on the bed before he woke up.

"Pogue.." I whispered. Still no answer.

I sighed and walked over to the bed, shaking him gently.

"Pogue, wake up!"

He turned over looking at me. Blinking his eyes a little bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving, and you mother will be home in a little bit."

"Umm.. Okay, well then I guess I will see you around school." he said as he sat up. Running his hand through his hair. He just had to be shirt-less, and I just had to be a normal -kind of- teenage girl that would stare.

He cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Yeah…bye." I said walking to the door, hiding myself as I blush horrible.

"Mel…"

I turned back towards Pogue.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk later? Get this whole awkward thing over with, go back to being friends." He smiled. Hopeful.

"Yeah, sure. Just call me, your mother has my number." I smiled, walking out of the room, closing the door, and leaving my future friend behind me.

I got home and started packing the things I needed. My bed spread, everything that a dorm room would need. I should even make me a welcome basket. I do not like dorms one bit, I have never slept in a different place then my parents. This was going to be new to me, and learning about the activities of last year. Also from my dreams this weekend. Not really excited on finding Chase hiding under my bed or four Ipswich boys. It wasn't far from my house, so why couldn't I stay home?

I never though that so many people went to Spencer's. My conclusions were wrong once I pulled into the parking lot. I drove my Dodge Challenger dad brought me for right now, later I would bring out my baby. It wasn't easy finding a parking spot but I found one. Closest parking space I could get to the dorms, and it was still to far away. I looked around the parking lot to see if I could find some muscle. That's not going to happen, so I did it the easy way. Simply using and moving my stuff to my room in a flash, without anybody seeing. I bet the boys couldn't do that. So Ha.

It was dark by the time I got all my stuff in my dorm put up where I wanted it. So I went ahead and got ready for bed. Taking a shower and putting on my pajamas. I was actually surprised that the showers were clean, but it is the girls shower, we do seem to be a little cleaner then boys. I'm just happy its not co ed showers.

Lying down, thanking heavens that these mattress weren't hard. I slowly fell asleep when Down with the sickness by Disturbed went off.

"Who would be calling me now?!" I said to myself.

I grabbed my phone, hitting send without even looking at the number.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Mel, can we talk?"

"Pogue, it is nine o'clock." I whined.

"Exactly, its nine o'clock. Why are you going to bed?"

"Because I have had a long weekend, may I remind you. I also I have school in the morning."

"Okay, okay, well then can we grab something to eat after school or something?" He begged.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I will see you in the morning." I replied.

"Bye."

Sighing, I hung up and put the phone back on my night stand. Thinking of what tomorrow would bring, I fall asleep easily.

**------**

**Sorry about the short chapter. The next chapter will be coming soon. Hope you liked it. R&R.**


	5. Yes, Another Author's Note

_**Dear Readers..**_

_**Yes, I know I have been lacking in the getting the chapters done… but with school and reading… its kind of impossible.. But I'm working on the next couple of chapters Right Now! So hopefully they will be up by Sunday,, maybe earlier..**_

_**Love Ya,**_

_**Page's Creations**_


	6. Chapter 5

It wasn't the most pleasant thing to get woken up by a alarm clock, even when it sounds like a dieing cat screaming in your ear. And with only a couple hours of sleep, it sucks so much more. Praying for the person that runs into me. I can get kind of grouchy with not a lot of sleep. I stayed up hours thinking what tomorrow might hold for me. School, swim practice… meeting up with Pogue. I still can't believe I said yes to him.

It was seven by the time I got the courage to leave my warm bed. Shuddering once my bare feet hit the floor. Writing down a little note to remind me that I need to get rugs or house shoes. Taking a cold shower last night really helped. So maybe I could sleep for another thirty minutes.

"No, time to get up Melanie." I said to myself.

I didn't have to do much to get ready. Curl my hair, put on make up. And whoever thought of these uniforms need to rethink it. They were ugly. But I had to wear it, so I got over it quickly. Grabbing my bags, I headed to school. Maybe, just maybe, Provost Higgins would remember that I used to go here, and wont send one of the do gooders to show me around. That thought of happiness ended when a perky blonde walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Sarah Wenham, its nice to meet you. Provost sent me to show you around." She said out of her over shiny lip gloss lips.

"Sure, sure, I know my way. I use to go here."

"Okay… well I still have to show you around… So lets go."

"Whatever you say Barbie." I muttered to myself.

"Did you say some.."

"Nope, nothing… " I interrupted her as I walked ahead.

She caught up to me quickly, starting her little speech about how great Spencer is. Provost Higgins probably made them study this in their sleep. Its like the lady at books-a-million stores. Have to memorize this long page about the sale deals. But after that all I heard was blah blah blah. I didn't really notice when my two most favorite people in the whole world came walking up.

"Caleb.." Sarah squealed. I knew Caleb was the blonde type. She ran to him, giving him a hug and a sweet kiss on his lips. Loving his smell and the taste of his soft precious lips. Yeah right, enough with the sappy love stories. Lets keep moving along. I guess Pogue got the same idea. Turning away from the couple to give them 'Their Moment.' Seems like Sarah isn't planning to leave soon, but I was. I started walking, getting to my class before I'm tardy. Hoping they get p.d.a's.

"Where are you going? We aren't done with the tour." Sarah said.

"We can finish tomorrow maybe, or never. Just let me know when you get down playing tonsil hockey." Smiled to myself as I heard a couple people crack up at my comment. Caleb, well he wont like it, but he will have to get over it.

School went by slowly, every teacher had to introduce me, and every class had a Son in it. Or Sarah, or her other friend, but I couldn't remember her name. The best class was athletics. Swimming was the best thing in the world. I was the best swimmer my school every had when I was in Florida. Taking them to state two years in a roll, and I couldn't wait to show coach my skills.

The person who made the uniforms totally made the swim suits too. Sporting this ugly gray, muddy color. Bringing your whole mood down a notch. At least it covered up my tattoo, coach wouldn't make me have to wear a shirt. It was actually nice to be able to swim again, but not when you walk out of the locker room and everyone gets quite. Or the fact that everyone is staring at you. You could tell what they were thinking by just looking at them.

"Mrs. Park, its nice of you to be here, and on time…" Coach said as he glanced at Reid as he stumbled in. "I have got your records from your others schools, and I must say myself, they are very impressive."

"Thanks Coach. "

"Your welcome, Okay.." He spoke over the whole pool area. " We are going to see how great Miss Park is. Lets have a little race shall we."

"Sure, whatever, put me against your best swimmer." I said, my confidence rising. Stretching to loosen up to beat my opponent.

"Good, sportsmanship. Now, Melanie Park verses.. umm Pogue Parry."

"What?! Coach are you serious. I'm not going against Parry over there." He smiled and waved Pogue over.

"For you to be a starter Melanie, you have to beat Pogue here, if not. Sit your cocky butt on the bench."

"Fine. Let's get it over with." I replied and went to the starting spot. Ready to hear that whistle, letting the water run over my body. To feel in peace for the first time since I came back. I am going to win this race. The horn sounds loudly to signal the start of the race. The water is splashing, crowd cheering, sun shining, and then there was me. I wanted that starting place so bad I would have inhaled water to get it.

"Swim...stroke…faster!" my train of thought ran through my head. Again and again I drilled myself as I swam my heart out. Noticing Pogue right behind me. I dared not to look back for fear I'd slow myself I heard cheers and shouts as I slowly surfaced for a gasp of air. To bad all the cheers were for Pogue, but I think I heard one person call my name. Oh yes, baby boy. My best friend, even if doesn't want to show it … yet.

"Just...a little...further..." as I stretched out my arm for the wall. "Yes!" I shouted in my head.

I came out of the water. Looking towards coach with a pleased smile on his face. Yes, I got it.

Taking off my swim cap, walking to coach without Pogue right beside me.

"How did she do coach?" He asked.

"Well it seems you are as good as they say…" He said a little flabbergasted. "You can start."

"Thanks Coach, you wont regret it." I smiled.

"Yeah, I better not. Everyone get back to practice."

Swim practice went great because it was the first time I have ever beat Pogue Parry. Hopefully not the last. I hurried out of the locker room, trying to not run into anybody and get to my car as fast as I can. That decision was shortly canceled when my cell phone went off and I had to stop to find it. It was Pogue.

"Hello…" I said into the phone.

"Did you forget about meeting later on?"

_I tried to._

"No, where do you want to meet at?"

"How about Pancake House on main street, do you know where that is?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied shortly.

"Lets say eight."

"Sure, see you then." I hung up and got into my car, heading to my dorm room. Only two and a half hours to think to myself. To think, or hope, that it will go well. Its just it seems he has something that he is hiding, which I do too, but something else. Maybe a girlfriend, but I don't care about that…. Its not like I still like him. Right?

**Read&&Review. **


	7. Chapter 6

It was the same day that I had beat Pogue Parry in swimming, been annoyed by all my teachers, and once again had my almost healed heart torn into shreds. It was one o'clock when I got back to my dorms. Having to sneak around the guards to get to my room. But it wasn't hard. I'm gifted. Hours earlier I was sitting at Pancake House talking to Pogue. I will never go back since it is soiled with the sort of hatred I hold for Pogue Parry at this moment in time.

_**Flash Back…**_

"Okay, so now its eight thirty-nine. He is almost a hour late." I muttered silently to the dust bunny under my booth.

As if not on cue, Pogue walks into the restaurant laughing with a girl wrapped in his arms. More like the girl from my biology class that kept staring at me. Oh yeah, Barbie's friend. Kate. They both notice me and head over to the booth, sliding in across from me.

"Hey, umm I didn't know if you noticed your half a hour late?" I said annoyed.

"Yes, I see that, I'm sorry, my mother needed me to go get some stuff."

"Well since that is over with. What do you want? Why are we here?"

I glanced between the two of them. Watching him as he watched Kate stare at a boy from the other side of the room. No trust, sucks for him.

"We are here to end this war going on between us and you."

"Us. You and the boys, or you and Kate." I said.

"Us, the boys. We were such good friends Melanie, why did you have to screw us over and leave?" He said.

STOP. Did he just ask why I screwed up.

"Screw you over, please. You, screwed yourself over six years ago Pogue Parry. Don't you dare blame this on me." My temper rising.

"I didn't do anything to you. You left without a word, no letter saying your okay, no phone calls. Hell, Nana wouldn't even tell us anything?"

"I had no choice, I ran home to a moving van and my parents saying lets go. And I was going to tell you at your party., but as I remember, I was banned." I stated matter-of-factly.

I saw it in his eyes that it brought back the memory that has haunted me. He was at lost of words. Looking from Kate, to the table, to me. I don't even know why Kate is here. She follows him around like a dog after his bone. Where the bone goes, the dog goes.

"Wait, so you and the new girl.." Kate started to speak.

"I have a name." Interrupted her.

"Anyways, you and the new girl use to know each other?" She asked Pogue.

"Yes, our families were really close."

"Were?" I asked laughing.

He looked at me, then back to Kate.

"She was banned by my mother to not come to my thirteenth birthday party, and after that she left." He continue to speak to Kate. Making it seem all my fault.

"Well then you don't need to waste your time on her baby. We should be at the Dells partying." She whispered to him. Trying to make it so I don't hear her, but she failed horribly.

"Look here Barbie's friend. I don't even know why the hell you are here, but your getting on my last nerve."

She was about to say something but I stopped her.

"Actually I don't even know why I'm here in the first place. Everything is always my fault right Pogue. I'm leaving, have a good life with psycho here." I said annoyed as ever. Leaving the Pancake house and Pogue Parry behind me.

_**End of flash back…**_

I spent hours riding up and down the main street of Ipswich, blaring my music. Seriously thinking about heading to Nicky's to get a drink. But I have school in the morning so it really wouldn't help. There was a couple of times and I had to stop at a red light, stopping by a car filled with drunken frat boys whooping and howling at me. Disgusting. I knew this was going to be a bad idea coming back to Ipswich. Too many memories and too much bull to deal with. Why couldn't we just move to a different country then a different state.

After getting ready for bed at the ungodly hour in the morning I laid down already knowing I couldn't spell. Memories of the boys and me floated back, seeing smiles on everyone's face. Almost falling into a deep slumber until the smirk that was present on Chase's face after the car wreck haunted me.

"Well looks like no sleep for me." I told myself as I got out my book and started reading. Hopefully I wont fall asleep in any classes.


	8. Chapter 7

"Miss Park, do you want to explain to me why you kept falling asleep in my class?" Mr. McCartney asked before I left the class room for lunch. Getting stares from a couple of students including Reid.

"I'm very sorry Mr. McCartney. I just couldn't get any sleep last night. It wont happen again." I replied. Why could Reid sleep through class and I couldn't?!

"It better not Miss Park. Next time its D-Hall." He sighed, signaling to me to leave.

It was not my day. I think I got two minutes of sleep before that annoying squawk you call a alarm clock went off. I was pondering on whether to go back to sleep or not, but that wouldn't be a great thing to do on the first couple of days at a new school. Mrs. Applewhite would probably call my dad, then he would worry, and I don't want him to know that my dreams are coming back. I didn't want him to know that things are falling apart. Again.

It was defiantly not my day when I walked out of the room to find Reid Garwin leaning against the door waiting for me. I nodded my head to signal that I saw him, then tried like hell to walk faster. Curse my short legs and my failing attempts to escape. He caught up with me in just two strides.

"Melanie, please, just wait." He said, actually sounding sad.

I slowed down knowing I had no chance to get away. I looked at him, nodding for him to continue.

"Look, I know we aren't the greatest welcoming group, but you left us dumbfounded with so many questions and things to say…"

He continued when he saw that I was listening and had no reply.

"…like saying I missed you. Which you probably don't care much about since you heard me say those things but I really want you to forgive me. Because I never meant what I said, I just couldn't believe it was you after all these years."

"I know you didn't Reid, and of course I forgive you." I sighed. "I just hope someday all of you will forgive me. But that seems likely since Pogue thinks I'm the one that caused this." I said remembering the night before.

I smiled when I looked up to see the warming smile Lux had on her face a couple of days ago. I knew he had it in him. We slowed are pace as we came up to the lunch room doors. Both knowing what lurked behind them.

"Well I guess I will see you in swimming class, ready to see you whoop Pogue's ass again." He smiled. "Oh yeah, I was wondering if you could come by my room later. I need the notes you took in Mr. McCartney's class."

"Yeah, sure." I laughed thinking of the little notes I took from falling asleep ever two seconds.

"Room 309." He said before heading into the cafeteria.

I smiled feeling the damaged tissue for my heart that had Reid's name tattooed on it slowly healing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking down at my watch on my phone to see how long I have been waiting for the courage to knock on the door that read the numbers '309'. It never founds its way but I found a solution around my knocking problem. I simply kicked the door lightly a couple of times until I heard springs to a mattress squeak as the weight was lifted. The door was opened to the boy that inhabited the room. Just the wrong boy I was hoping for.

"Hey Tyler.." I said quickly. " is Reid here?"

The blonde I was looking for came to the door as he heard his name being called. Pulling me into the room were the awkward silence continued. I sat on the floor at the end of Reid's bed, pulling my notes out of my bag and handing them over.

"Thanks Mel." He said

I nodded to his thanks and sat their quietly, reading Weathering Heights and waiting for him to finish with my notes. Spotting Tyler sit down in the desk chair, messing around with a pencil he didn't seem interested in.

"Melanie, Where did you go?" He asked quietly.

Sighing, I placed my book down, looking up at Tyler, then to Reid, noticing him becoming more interested in the question then my notes.

"First, we went to New York, then to Connecticut, off to Delaware, then to Florida, after that we came back here."

"Why?"

"Dad lost his job, the main reason why we moved in the first place. Then the more he became jobless the more we moved until he found that Ipswich would be the best solution." I told both the boys.

"So.. you did just walk out on us and leave?" Reid asked next.

"No.. and yes. I wanted to tell you after Pogue's Party, but I got home and the moving van was ready to leave with no time to say goodbyes." I said looking down, feeling moisture treating to spill over.

"You couldn't call or send mail or anything?" Tyler said.

"I figure that ya'll didn't like me after what Pogue said. So I went on, tried to make new friends but no one compared to you four."

"What did he say?"

"Long story for another time Tyler." I smiled leaving it at that.

Tyler got up and sat down by me, lacing his fingers with mine I knew we would be okay. Now I just had to work on the other two, but just like my haunting story it would come a different day. It felt good being around Tyler and Reid, and I felt half way whole and it felt pretty damn good.

"So…" Reid started to speak. " Its Friday…are we going to Nicky's?"

"Sure." Tyler and me said at the same time.

"Good. I'm going to show you have a really man playing pool." Reid said with that cocky smirk aimed straight for me.

"You mean boy right?" I laughed.


	9. Chapter 8

Sticking the key in the ignition and turning it on. Listen to that purr. Taking my car, as Tyler and REid hoped in his hummer. I drove out of the parking lot slowly, then took off towards Nicky's. I wove around the turns like a dress on a women's curves. Smooth. I would get in trouble for this tomorrow, but right now, I didn't care. Feeling the urge to go faster, but I kept it at seventy-five, until I pulled up at Nicky's. Stepping out of the car, I put the keys in my pocket and waited for Tyler and Reid.

"Your going to let me drive your car home, right?" Reid said.

"Umm…that's a stupid question, because I already know you know the answer."

"Yes!" He said excited.

"No!" I said as we headed into Nicky's.

Loud music of the juke box played in my ears, and the smell of smoke and beer hit my nose. It was still looking the same from when I was little, pool tables, foosball, people dancing. Yeah, I'm going to have fun.

Sitting on a stool, I looked across the bar seeing a heavy man but with a gentle face. Nicky. Leaning over the bar, smiling, catching his eye.

"Hey Nicky, How have you been?" I said sitting back down.

"Hey, Melanie." He looked at me for a minute then smiled. "How's you dad doing?"

" He's doing good. I will have to bring him down here to see you sometime." I smile big as he came from behind the bar and gave me a hug. I talk to Nicky for a couple of minutes before following Reid to the pool tables.

Always loved pool, every since that blonde bombshell thought me how to play. Now it's pay back time to show the master what the student learned.

"Let's play, Park."

" I will make you a bet Reid, fifty dollars to the winner." Im so going to win, I actually feel kind of bad to take his money.

"Okay deal, there is a free table open, let's go?" He smiled wickedly.

"Okay, lets go Garwin." Now, I don't feel bad for taking his money.

I was looking around, getting ready to beat him in pool when my eyes landed on a table. Our table. Their were two boys sitting there, and two girls. I looked away when the boy with spiky brown hair with brown eyes looked my way, Caleb Danvers.

"Oh crap!" I yelled.

"What's wrong Mel?" Tyler asked.

"Pogue and Caleb are here."

"They wont bite you Mel." Tyler said

"I knew that… lets just play some pool."

We went back and forth, making and missing the balls. We were having a fun time. A couple of good songs came on the juke box and I just had to sing away, sometimes drawing unwanted attention from 'Our table'. I would just ignore it and go on playing.

I was down two more strips and had three colored. . Getting ready to hit the red strip ball into a pocket when I heard Reid sat 'better competition just arrived'. I felt a little insulted, I thought I was playing good. Looking at Tyler with sad eyes he just patted my shoulder.

_I hit the ball the pocket, as my thoughts argued back and forth, then I moved around. My back towards the approaching competition, hitting another ball, and making it. Missing the next. Seeing Reid tense up beside me, I knew someone was behind me, but it made me laugh cause Reid was acting like a bad ass on steroids. Flexing so he would seem like the King Kong of Nicky's._

" _What do we have here?" A husky voice said behind me as I watched Reid shoot and make it._

"_We are playing a game of pool, if you can't see that." I said a little bit to rudely for my liking._

"_Oh a feisty one, mind if I take her off your hands Tyler?" He said, making Tyler and Reid pissed. _

_I shot the last ball , making it, then going for the eight ball, but missing. I looked up and saw Reid with a cocky smile and hundred dollars in his pocket. He threw the pool stick on the table and he got in Reid's face._

"_Well that might be up to her don't you think. Abbott." Reid growled getting up in this Abbott guys face._

_I walk over and got between them, pushing them apart as I got a glimpse of Tyler doing the same._

"_Reid, lets play another game.." I told him trying to get him away form Aaron Abbott._

_Aaron looked at me, then to Reid. A stupid smirk crossing his face. Whatever he was thinking I didn't want to know._

"_I'll play the girl in pool, if she wins then I will give her fifty dollars and vise versa." Cocky are we._

"_Okay.." I said. "…Lets play."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------!!_

_Getting the boys and me a drink with the fifty bucks I just earned I felt someone tap my shoulder. Turning around I noticed Sarah and Kate._

"_Hey, Melanie, how are you?" Sarah asked_

"_I'm good, thanks Sarah." I said back with a smile._

"_What are you doing here, Dirt?" Kate ask me with acid dripping from here voice._

"_Sarah, did you hear someone, oh, never mind it was the cow mooing outside." I smiled at her._

"_How did you get here Park? Because I hope they put you back in your cage when they get home." She laughed as Sarah looked at her disapproving and heading back to table._

"_Really, well have you ever thought about suing your brain for non-support, because I don't think you know who your talking to, Skipper?" I snapped back._

"_Oh I know very well who I'm talking to."_

"_I don't need your crap." I said as I sat the glasses down and walked outside. I was infuriated. Who does she think she is coming up to me like that._

"_I knew him first." I said as the darkness took over and I sent a fire ball at a bunch of old glass bottles. Regretting it as I heard the door open and slam shut._

"_Melanie…." Reid said, full of concern and angry._

"_Reid, I can explain …" Letting the power go I turn to him._

"_Damn yes you are!"_


	10. Chapter 9

"Explain now…" Reid commanded rudely.

"I never wanted it to be like this. For you to find out this way. I could do everything in this world and never get caught. I throw one shitty fire ball at a bunch of bottles." I cried as I walked into the alley.

I walked past him, knowing that he would follow. When Reid wanted answers he never quit until he got them. Some times in life you despise the stinging behind your eyes, but at this moment in time I let them fall, smearing my make up.

"Tell me now, Melanie!" Reid said as we stepped into the alley.

"I don't know how it happened. It was my thirteenth birthday, I was alone, dad and…mom didn't know what to do with me. I had no one Reid, to tell me what this is, or how I got it. My friends wouldn't have believed me if I told them, but what friends did I have at that time. All of you, Sons of Ipswich. kept pushing me away…" I said remembering the day Pogue told me to leave.

"What the hell are you talking us pushing you away?" Reid asked, becoming furious.

"Pogue told me the day before his thirteenth birthday, that none of you ever wanted to see me again. Why is that Reid?" I saw his body tense. I knew why.

"I don't know why Melanie.." he said rudely, walking towards me until I hit the wall. "You didn't care enough about us, to ask Tyler or me…maybe even Caleb if we never wanted for you to leave! I can't take this right now. I'm leaving."

"Really Reid, you can't take this…Do you want to know the hell I went through?" I screamed, aggravated at him, pushing him away from me.

"I don't want to know anything about you Melanie Park! Anymore!" He said walking off.

"Fuck it" I said, storming past him to my car.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Reid yelled, walking up to me.

"If you don't want to know anymore about me then why do you care where I'm going?"

He looked at then walked away.

"That's what I thought, Reid."

I got in the car, letting the power take over so I could go to my happy place. My home. It wasn't that far but now I would be there in fifteen minutes instead of thirty. I reversed, letting the dust fly as Reid watched me leave. I pushed was much as I could, getting on the shortcut to my house and taking off. 98. 105. 110. My heart was pumping from using and my fight with Reid, but I was okay because I could my house in the view. Im home.

…but my car was slowing down. Pressing the gas pedal all the way down and using , that shouldn't be slowly me down. When the speedometer finally hit 5 my car came to a complete stop, and turned off. I could feel it, some one was pushing against me. It wasn't any of the boys, it was more of a burning feeling on the back of my hand. You wanted to brush it away but it would never leave.

In my head I heard laughter from a scary movie with music. It was actually kind of funny but this was definitely not a laughing matter. I knew who it was.

I looked up when my brights flashed on to see a older man in the road. brown hair, eyes blacker then the night sky, jaw clenched. Wearing jeans, maroon shirt with a hoodie pulled over. Something Reid would wear.

Knots were twisting themselves in the pit of my stomach. I felt like running, heading under my bed like I use to after having a bad dream. I was a coward, I wasn't go to get through this… but I guess I could try.

"Chase…." I said.

**yes, I know, short chapter. Im sorry, but I will have more in the next chapter….**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 10

"Melanie, its been a while, how are you?"

"I've been better. What do you want?" I said stepping out of the car just in case Chase decides to throw something.

"That's what I always loved about you. You are always so straight to the point. No interruptions."

"Well then it's a hundred to zero relationship because I will never love you!"

"Do I get the impression your playing hard to get?." He laughed.

"Nope, I'm playing impossible to get!" It was a good come back I admit, but not the right time to piss off Collins.

I felt nothing when the tree and me came into contact, nothing. My body was numb with pain. You would think I would have tried to get back up and kill him, but he has so much more power then me. I wouldn't have though about it. If I wanted to get through this I needed the boys. That was not a option at this point. I stood slowly, feeling my broken ribs pop. I wouldn't show Chase my pain, even if it hurt like hell.

"Dear weak Melanie,.." He said only a few inches from my face. "…I want power, and revenge over Danvers and you seem to be making friends again. Well Tyler now but its an improvement. Your going to help me with killing them off one by one." He said sliding his hand down the side of my face.

"Never." I cringed away, but got a back handed in return.

"You will do as I say, Melanie Ann Park, or you will end up like your mother."

"Wrong choice of words Chase.." I said sending him backwards into a tree.

"Woo Someone's being a witch tonight, how about we continue this little conversation later. " He said disappearing into the air.

"Coward!" I said, hearing him snicker in the back ground.

I was weak, I never actually used enough to drain me, but tonight was taking a toil. I let the power flitter away, got in the car and drove home.

"Dad" I screamed when I walked into the house, but there was no reply. Which means he probably wasn't home. I walked into the down stairs bathroom, I was feeling a little woozy and wasn't going to stick around and clean up if a threw up. Flipping on the light, I looked around to make sure no one was in there, then I finally got a good look at myself.

"Shit" I said brushing my hand across my damaged face. That bruise was defiantly not going away by tomorrow. I washed off whatever dirt or bark I had on me. Looking at the clock on the wall, the hands ticked down to twelve o'clock and I knew if I didn't hurry I would be late and get in trouble. Hoping water would calm the burning fire around my rib cage, I stumbled into the kitchen, noticing a note on the table.

"Dear Mel,

I have to go to the hospital for an emergency, but if you come home I will be back later.

Love Dad."

Well at least I know he is safe and not in Chase's hands. Quickly I scribbled a note back, and headed back to the dorms. I wasn't go to stay here with Chase out there. I wanted to be in a more populated area, he wouldn't do anything with some many people around. Would he?

The ride back to school was deadly. The water didn't reduce the pain but seemed to make it worse. Plus my headache and the tears were not making my driving skills any better. I almost drove off into a ditch every time I hit a pot hole. The jolting of my ribs, the feeling of them caving in a puncturing my lungs.

I pulled up into the Spencer parking lot, turning the car off and taking a couple of deep breaths. I lifted my shirt slowly, already seeing another bruise form. I need to go to the hospital, but I didn't want to go only. I didn't have any friends really, but I know one person who would do anything for me. Even at one o'clock in the morning.

I threw on my sunglasses and fixed my hair to try and cover some of the bruise on my face. I tried to move fast, but it wasn't enough. The pain erupted as I got out of the car, only causing me to hurt myself more because I hurdle myself into the car next to me. Slamming the car door shut and locking it I made my why inside the dorms.

Elevators. They would be nice for people in my situation instead of walking up twenty steps. I hated it even more because I knew I would have to walk right back down the every day unless I slowly died from so much pain. People stared at me, but who really cared. Mascara running down your face, broken ribs, and a bruise face, I was entitled to not give a shit.

I knocked lightly on the door, hoping not to wake the surrounding students and drawl attention to me. It was a couple of minutes before I heard bed springs creak and someone walk towards the door. The dead bolt popped , the door opened and I prayed that it was Tyler answering the door.

"What do you want?" Reid said with venom in his voice. He hadn't seen what I looked like because I didn't want him thinking I went and did something stupid.

"Is Tyler here?" I asked, trying not to let the pain slip into my voice.

"Yeah, he is asleep. Goodbye."

Getting the door slammed in your face isn't as bad as knowing one of your friends hated your guts did it. I heard shuffling and a couple of murmurs. The door opened and the light to their room was on as Tyler answered the door yawning.

"Mel, what do you need?" Tyler asked.

"I need you to go to the hospital with me." I said letting the tears now fall.

"What's wrong Melanie?"

I lifted my head and took off my sunglasses, letting Reid and Tyler get a good look at my face.

"Tyler, I…" The darkness took over and I could slowly feeling myself fall to the ground.


	12. Chapter 11

I was running, and fast, following someone but I couldn't remember who, but I felt eager to find this person, and make them safe. I ran into the woods, no light reaching through the thick foliage. It was night outside, stars hanging above my head, but I could see everything and clearly.

There laying on the ground was a women, weeping. Her dark hair cover her face as she coward away from what was lurking in the woods. The dark denim pants and green shirt she wore were torn as if she was ripped from a car wreck. Something was familiar about the person, maybe from a dream or a movie, I wasn't for sure.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" I kneeled down beside her.

The scream that was let loose from her lungs wasn't from happiness of being found, but of pure terror. She cowered away from me, crawling to the closet dark spot.

"Please don't hurt me, I have seen your power. Please, I have done nothing to you." Leaning against the tree she wept more.

"Yes, you have. You brought that thing into this world, when you knew the covenant consisted of all boys." A mans voice said from behind me.

I had no idea what they were talking about except the fact that both of their voices are very familiar. I watched as the women slowly stood up, gain more strength in her legs. She raised her head slowly, the look of determination in her dark green eyes. Her dark hair falling to her shoulders as she braced herself for what was about to happen.

"She was my choice, she is my daughter. So if you want to punish someone, do it to me then, and not her." She said with pure hatred.

It was in that moment in time, that I remembered this women. The person that I knew if I had a choice I would save, over and over again.

The man in the woods laughed as if the death of in living creature would bring life to him. Then lightning came from the tree, striking the women in the chest, killing her slowly until her heart stopped.

"No!" I yelled running towards her in falling to my knees, grabbing a hold of her arms and shaking her gently. ".. Don't leave me again. Please, Mom, don't leave me again."

"See Melanie, this is how it ends. First your mom, now you." The mystery woods man said again as he sent another lighting bolt towards me as I fell lifelessly beside my mother.

"Mom!" I yelled out loud as I straight up in my bed, sweat making my hair stick to my face.

I looked around me, and I knew I was in my bedroom. And that was just a dream. A very really dream. I stayed where I was, already feeling the pain attack me again as I rolled onto my stomach. I tried to get up, slowly. I made my way slowly to the bathroom, even if I had a killer headache and my ribs were crying out for me to get back in bed, I had to start my day. Turning on the shower, I glanced in the mirror noticing the dark purple bruise settling on my cheek. I had to come up with a accuse to tell people, because I knew they wouldn't understand a psycho path witch came after me.

I striped, stepping into the shower to let the warm water cure my tense back. Somewhere in my stomach I knew what was waiting for me down stairs. Four very curious boys and a nerve wrecked dad. They wouldn't get the truth either because I knew they would freak, and that's something I don't need right now.

Getting out of the shower, drying off, and throwing on some shorts and a tank top, I head down stairs to the integration room. It sounded like I walked into a cave during hibernation, all you could hear was snoring. I smiled to myself as I walked by seeing motionless bodies laying on the floor, but I didn't count how many there was.

Walking into the kitchen quietly, heading for the fridge to get orange juice. I grabbed it a headed to the cabinet to get a cup, opening it slowly it couldn't reach. If I tried it just hurt like hell.

"Here, let me get that." I didn't know that else to do but scream and jump away. Causing my ribs to hit the counter.

"Mother F…"I screamed only to me interrupted my a calming voice.

"I'm Sorry Mel, I didn't mean to scary for you. Are you okay?" Pogue asked placing his hands on my shoulders.

I nodded my head as a single tear rolled down my face. "Yeah, it just hurt like a bitch." I smiled up at him as he looking at my face. Blushing, I did the only thing I thought of. I hugged Pogue, only to be mashed up against a very tone bare chest.

"I missed you Pogue, I wouldn't admit it earlier, but I missed you." I said, not caring that he wasn't wear a shirt, I just hugged him tighter.

Hearing someone clear their throat I look up to see Caleb leaning against the door. Smiling at him. " I missed you too Danvers."

"Okay, Park," He said glaring at me. " Go sit in the living room, so the people without hurt ribs can cook breakfast."

"No, no ,I can do it." I looked at both of them.

"Mel, you couldn't even get a cup down from the cabinet. How are you going to pick up a pan?" Pogue stated.

"Good point, have fun cooking boys."

Walking into the living room, laying on the couch gently, I turn on the TV. Going through channel after channel finding nothing that interested me. Finally I landed on Saw 3 right as someone screamed, waking up Tyler.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You are the only one I know who would watch horror movies at this time in the morning." He replied.

"I'm feeling better." I smiled as I looked around.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah?" he said looking back at me.

"Where's Reid?"

Tyler looked away, actually he was trying to look at everything except for me. Knots started to twist in my stomach. Something happened to Reid and I wasn't there to help him. I crawled of the couch, kneeling beside Tyler, lifting his chin with me finger.

"Tyler, Where's Reid?"


	13. Chapter 12

It was around seven thirty before the boys left, but not without answering my question. I knew I had to fix things with Reid, so I'm heading to Nicky's tonight. Right after a long shower and a thought out plan. I had to think of a way to say 'I'm sorry', because you don't find out your best friend is a witch everyday. Taking a quick shower, I toweled off and searched for my clothes. Searching through my closet I found nothing but jeans and t-shirts so it wasn't hard to figure out what I was going to wear.

Placing my ripped jeans and shirt on my bed, I went down stairs right as the front door opened. Dad came in look as tired as ever. Stepping out of his shoes, and hanging his coat up, he finally noticed, sadness covering his eyes.

"Oh Melanie, I'm so sorry baby." He said walking to me and throwing me into one of his bear hugs.

"Its okay. I'm perfectly fine. Except for this dang bruise." He tensed, _oh no. He let go of me slowing, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes._

"_Melanie, you didn't use?" He asked the question even though he already knew the answer. _

"_Dad, just chill. It wasn't even a second before I was healed. Would you rather see me in pain or moving around with out crying for pain killers?" I asked glaring at him._

"_Fine, but just this once Melanie. I know it doesn't age you, " He said walking up the stairs. " but it doesn't mean you can't become addicted."_

"_Are you heading to bed?" I asked, changing the subject._

"_Yes, its been a long day. My bed is calling my name. John.." He whispered. "John.."_

"_Okay well the boys cooked food, and I'm head over to Nicky's to fix things." I said laughing._

"_Fix things?"_

"_Yeah. Well Reid kind of walked …."I start before I was interrupted._

"_Wait I don't want to know." He sighed._

"_Okay."_

"_Don't be out too late!"_

_I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before heading back up to my room. My alarm clock reading ten o'clock. Removing my smeared make up, trying not to touch my bruise as I applied new make up. Pulling my hair into a side pony tail, and turning off the lights, I threw on my clothes. Walking quietly through the hall I reach my dads room, opening the door._

"_I'm leaving, love you."_

_There was no answer but a loud snore reaching my ears. Smiling to myself, I run down the stairs, sliding on my boots and out the door. Jumping in the car, I revved the engine, heading to Nicky's. Which I might say was quite packed. Parking next to Tyler's hummer, I turn off the car heading inside only to be hit with the smell of smoke and soured alcohol. Music playing from the juke box, but the sound of talking making it dull whisper in the back ground. Walking up to the bar, I spot Nicky._

"_Hey Nicky, you need some help." I asked._

"_Yeah, my bartender bailed. Can you mix?"_

"_Yes Sir." I smiled._

_Reaching under the counter he pulls of black material and throws in my face. "Go put that shirt on and get your ass out here."_

"_Oh yeah, just to let you know if some guy touches me on any area of my body, I wont promise you that I wont hit them in the face." _

"_Fine, just hurry." He knew I was serious, and I was. No sick pervert was going to touch my ass._

_Running into the bathroom, I switched my shirt. Taking a quick look in the mirror as I head back out into the sea of people. It was crowded, but once I start getting peoples orders its like the whole bar gravitated towards me. Order after order. Glancing over at the pool tables, I saw Reid and Tyler about to play Aaron, only to win, and die a little more. I knew the crowded was dieing down so I asked Nicky if I could take a small break._

_Grabbing some Tylenol and a coke, I head over to the pool tables. Stopping by Reid and looking at him only to get ignored. The cut above his eye and the busted lip looked bad, but I guess my cheek looked worse. _

"_Reid, I know how much of a headache your having right now. So just take this free coke and Tylenol as a small piece offering." He just glared at me before snatching away my gifts and swallowing them. I smiled at Tyler, I knew this wouldn't work, but its going to for the time being. _

"_Look, Garwins already trained this one to wait on him." Aaron Abbott's annoying voice rang._

"_Did you say something Abbott?" I asked, turning around to face him._

"_Yeah, I was wondering how good your slave abilities are? How about you meet me in my room after I beat Garwin's ass."_

"_Say one more dumb ass remark Abbott, and I will have you ass in my hands!" I said, furious as I walked up to him._

"_I like the sound of that." He smirked._

"_Lets play Abbott." Reid said behind me, handing me his coke._

"_Calm down tiger." Pogue said walking up beside me, crossing his arms._

_I looked around the bar in search for Skipper. Usually she would be scratching my eyes out by now. Just Pogue standing next to me would cause us to get into a fight._

"_Where's Skipper… umm I mean Kate?"_

_Sadness and pain swallowed his eyes. "I'll tell you later."_

_I smiled up at him before my eyes landed back on the game. It was already down to the eight ball with Aaron have three more strips to sink. He was looking very pissed, with Tyler and Reid faces plastered the most biggest smirk. Every thing went so fast by the time Aaron missed again. The sound of the pool sticks slamming on the pool table, and Aaron getting in Reid's face calling him a liar. He knew he was going to get beat, so to save a ounce of his pride, he was going to start a scene. _

"_Garwin, Abbott Out!" Nicky yelled._

_This didn't seem new to them because they walked outside, pushing each other like little kids when Nicky wasn't looking. All the boys and Aarons goonies following close behind. Either they wanted to see who wins the fight or stop it before anything begins. If I knew Caleb right, he wanted to stop it. Nicky reached under the counter and pulled out a bat, heading to the door._

"_Do you need me to go out there with you Nicky?" I asked him._

"_No, " He looked around the bar. " stay in here and get this place cleaned up a little bit."_

_I nodded, picking up the pool sticks and putting them back in the case. Cleaning off the non occupied tables, and taking them to the back. I grabbed the broom and dust pan, swiping around the tables. Looking down I spot a five dollar bill. See, now my luck was changing around. I bent down trying to pick up only to find that it was stuck to the floor with gum. Kneeling down I pick up the money, and try my hardest to get the gum off the floor._

_Finally getting it off the floor, I finished swiping as Pogue walked back in sitting at the bar. No Abbott and goonies in sight. _

"_What can I get for you?" I laughed._

"_Just a beer."_

"_Are you old enough to drink, Mr. Parry?" _

"_Yeah, Nicky lets me drink all the time." I glared at him._

"_Hey Nicky, can he drink?" I yelled over Nicky. I wasn't going to kill my new job by serving beer to a teenager. I laughed thinking about that. He certainly didn't look like a teenager. I saw Nicky nodded._

"_The only way I'm giving you beer is if you let me drive you home."_

"_No way." He said._

"_Then no beers. I rather see a hung over Pogue then road burns all over your body." I said._

"_Fine." he said glaring at me. Opening his hand, awaiting his beer._

_I laughed, popping the top of the bottle and handing it over to him. Oh Pogue._


	14. Chapter 13

"Look when I said I would drive you home didn't mean pick up your dumb ass and put it in bed to." I said to a very drunk Pogue leaning against me.

"You smell very pretty."

"Oh god you really are drunk. Where are your keys?"

"Right here." He said holding his keys up in the air so I couldn't reach them.

"Come on Pogue, I'm tired, and I know your going to be. Just please give me the keys." I begged.

"Nope."

He was not making this easy for me, especially since it felt like he was ten feet taller then me. I jumped for my life, wishing for springs on my feet, but every time I got close to actually grabbing the keys he just pulled them up.

"Come on Pogue." I said jump, but stumbled as my feet touched the cement.

I braced myself to hit the wall but it never came. Just the sound of a loud grunt near my ear. I opened my eyes to be staring into warm honey eyes. I had knocked us into the wall, with no space between us, and Pogue broke my fall. Kind of. I knew I should have moved, and played it off like nothing happened. But I couldn't, it felt right being right here.

"Umm, Mel."

"Oh yeah, sorry I just kind of spaced out." I said grabbing his keys and unlocking his door.

I think a slug could have crawled to his bed faster, but I guess that's the cost of being drunk. Tripping over a box of junk sitting in his way. Once we got into his room, he slung himself on his bed and past out.

"Pogue, wake up, you need to change." I said patting the side of his leg.

"No, I'm too tired." he answered childishly.

"Yes, come on."

Finally he got up and changed, coming out of the bathroom in just pajama pants. I would have to admit he has a very nice body, for my friend that is. And nothing else.

"I don't know how many times I have told you this, but I really did miss you. And Kate would have never dealt with me like this like you have." He said crawling under the covers.

"Oh so you missed me because I can put up with you when your drunk. Lovely." I laughed laying down on the opposite side of the bed.

"Yup." He laughed with me.

"What happened to Kate anyways?"

"You say that like you happy that she is gone." He said, sorrow lacing his voice.

"Well we really didn't like each other. But I'm not happy about it because I can see how much your hurting." I tired to smile.

"We were here at the house, watching movies. It was nice. Then she says 'I'm glad we tell each other everything.'. Well I have this secret, not a cheating secret like she had, but it is a bad secret none the less. So I told her." He sighed.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She didn't say anything. She just kept calling me a freak, throwing stuff at me. I tried to calm her down and try to explain, but she wouldn't listen. She left the apartment, and I went after her. I knew she needed just a little time to cool off and maybe rethink my ummm… secret. "He looked at me. "So… I went to the shop for awhile. Getting Johnny to check out the bike because its been making noises. Came back to the apartment and found a box of stuff I gave her by the door."

"Oh, I'm sorry Pogue."

"She left me a letter." He said turning and grabbing it off his night stand, handing it to me.

"_Pogue,_

_I don't think I can do this anymore. You betrayed me by keeping secrets, and I don't think I can handle your… this thing._

_Kate"_

"She doesn't deserve you if she leaves because of your secret, Pogue." I said handing him back the note.

"It just hurts Mel. She was my first love."

_That hurt too._

"Well maybe you will feel a little better later, I'll bring you some Gatorade. Just get some sleep okay." Getting off the bed and turning off the lights.

"Wait, Melanie." He said

"Yeah…"

"Night."

"Night Pogo." I said as I left his apartment.

Its was around one in the afternoon when I finally started my day. I was going to go for a jog then go check up on Pogue. Throwing on a pair of wind pants and a hoodie I head out on the long jog to Pogues. Putting my ear buds into my ear I turn on my ipod. Jogging along to the amazing lyrics of Shinedown. It was a nice day out, sun shining, just a little bit of wind to cool you off. Its was going to be a good day. Relaxing before school tomorrow, maybe get the boys to come over, and watch a couple of movies.

It was amazing to me how fast it was that we have became friends again. I figured they would hate me till hell froze over but I guess I was wrong. Of course they didn't welcome me back with open arms. Soon we will be able to look back on the past and maybe laugh about it.

I still had a couple of block to go before I could get Pogues so I stopped at a little country store and got some Gatorade and Lunchables. What, that's what always made me feel better after a hangover. It kind of made me feel like a kid again.

I was outside the store when I felt someone pull me into the alleyway. Its was like one of those horror movies when your going out to help a friend and then you being outlined with chalk. Once I was out of the sight of people, I was thrown against the wall, slamming my head. My vision blurred for a second but it came back. I search for my attacker but I only found Aaron which made me very mad.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed at him, already getting a headache.

"You know I have never had a girl so no to me. So your going to be a challenge." He said, putting his hands on both sides of my head.

"There's no challenge Aaron because I'm going to keep saying no to you….so back off." I said pushing against his chest.

"Oh you'll be saying yes to me soon. Then you'll be screaming my name."

"Fuck you." I said.

I never really excepted to hit by a guy, but this was the second time in a couple of weeks. All I felt was Aarons fist connect with my eye and my head connect with the wall. Then slowly sliding down the wall. Yes I was totally going to have a headache today. I didn't even want to open my eyes because of the pain. I didn't even want to move, I was shaking horrible. With angry of course, Aaron couldn't even scare a squirrel.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and dialed the first person that came to mind. Not one that would act out of impulse about what Aaron just did, but would let me tell him the story first.

"Hey.." Said a groggy voice.

"Caleb, this is Mel, can you pick me up?"

"Yeah, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah can you just pick me up?"

"Be there in a min."

I told him where I was. Standing out in front of the store as he pulled up, my hood on. I ran and got in the car. Not even looking at him.

"I need to go to Pogues." I told him.

"Tell me why you called first."

"I came to get some stuff for Pogue because he was wasted. When freakin Aaron pulled me into the alley way. Well anyways, some words were said, and…"

"And what Melanie?" He asked.

"Please don't freak out. That's why I called you because you're the calm one."

"I'm going to freak out if you don't tell me right now."

"He hit me."

"He did what…" Caleb said. Passed being angry, he was a full blown inferno.


End file.
